


"Tragic."

by Confuzledsheep



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Everybody roasts Siete, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kinda PWP, M/M, Mention of genital harm, Not really though, Sexual Humor, Softcore Porn, accidental nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: Siete has an unfortunate incident involving a speedo and a tiger.(This isn't crack I swear.)





	"Tragic."

**Author's Note:**

> Just be aware that porn is not my specialty. (Especially the soft stuff) I just wanted to write 6/7 PWP and it ended up including... a bit more than I expected. 
> 
> (Working titles for this fic included 'Siete almost loses his dick' and 'Six gets the Succ')

“If any one of you deserves the _honor_ of cutting my dick off, it’s Six.”

Six has only been out of the training room for _five minutes_ and of course that's the first thing he hears.

Something regarding Siete's penis.

All he wanted was a snack from the kitchens, not to get dragged into some bullshit that Siete probably started but he would have to end.

Hovering by the entrance to the dining hall was his best bet, but he _knew_ that Siete was an observant man. If so much as the tip of his cloak peeked out from the doorframe he was basically done for.

“I _seriously_ cannot believe you were dumb enough to wear a _speedo_ to a fight with a giant tiger.” He heard Song quip between giggles.

“It was hot out!” Siete whined.

He heard a few loud crashes from the far side of the mess hall.

Song spoke again. “Sarasa, you’re not gonna _believe this.”_

“What?” Sarasa responded, half yelling, mouth likely full of food.

“Just get over here!”

There was a silence, the only sound Sarasa’s bare feet against the floor.

“Yo, why don’t you have any pants on?”

Six’s face grew hot. _Why isn’t he wearing any **what now?!**_

Song burst into laughter. “Tell her!!!”

Siete groaned, obviously pretty reluctant. “Captain had me out fighting that huge tiger thing… Baihu, I think- but the thing took _forever_ to show up, so we just messed around until Captain told us to fight it-”

“Wait, did it go through your armour?! Dang, the turtle is super easy…”

“No, no, I was in my swim gear-”

“Oooooooohhhh so you were showing off.”

Siete sputtered. “Who would I be showing off too!?”

Six could _tell_ Sarasa was probably doing that dumb shrug thing. “Dunno, the tiger? You got a thing for cats-”

Siete cut her off, continuing with his story. “ _Anyway_ , I had just slammed the thing with a Cien Mill when it just, lashed it’s freaky human-looking hand out and uh-”

“Ripped his ‘swimsuit’ right off!” Song said, likely grinning.

There was a long pause, Six’s face heating up, ears twitching. Watching Siete suffer was definitely his favorite pastime… what he would give to see that in person…

He almost jumped out of his skin, Sarasa’s laugh obliterating the silence.

Six’s ears twitched back up, barely able to hear Siete’s voice over Sarasa’s guffaws. “Yeah… Lancelot was nice enough to let me use his cape as a cover…”

Song couldn’t stop laughing. “I can’t _believe_ you flashed your _whole team!_ And the _Captain_ to boot!!!”

“May I remind you of that beach trip last summer? When the strap to your bikini top broke?” Siete added.

“Silva was there so it’s not _that_ big of a deal.”

“Song that was a _public scenic beach_.”

“Well, I made it live up to that “Scenic” title.”

“Didn’t a Rivacuda try to bite your junk off like, a few minutes later?” Sarasa said, probably halfway through eating an entire cake.

“What is it with animals and your penis? Well, monsters. I wouldn’t call Six an animal _or_ a monster, just to be clear.”

“Can’t help it, everybody wants a piece of me!” Siete groaned. “And trust me, The monster part may be wrong, but ‘animal’...”

Sarasa made a gagging noise “EEEwwwwwww I don’t wanna hear it!!”

Six was as red as a beet, nervously toying with the hem of his cloak.

More noises on the other side of the mess hall drew his attention.

“Damn it he’s still alive.” A young voice grumbled, likely Quatre’s.

“Even If he wasn’t I would have him all good to go in no time at all!” Squeaked a voice that couldn’t be anyone other than Fif.

A soothing voice overcut them all. “We heard Sarasa and came as fast as we could.” _Ah, Nio._

“We were also made aware of your return.” _That must be Tien…_

“Your injuries do not appear too severe-” _Anre too? Hm. Interesting._

“Hey!? Gramps, why’d ja cover my eyes!?”

Eahta scrambled for an excuse. “...Training. Heal him without looking.”

Fif huffed. There was some shuffling, a few noises Six had yet to completely explain, _Likely from magic_ , and a chuckle from Siete.

“Thanks Fif, ya did great!”

“Now, let’s continue this training.” Eahta said, likely dragging the girl away.

“What the hell? Why’d he tell her not to-” Quatre stopped suddenly, likely realizing Siete’s state of dress.

“Hm. Seems like you lost a bit more than I anticipated.” Tien said, flat tone making her words cut. “What happened?”

Sarasa butt in, mouth still full of food. “A Horny Tiger ripped off his undies!!!”

Quatre scoffed. “Six has a name, you know.”

“Quatre.” Tien said, followed by a noise of pain from her brother. “Don’t be a jerk.”

Song was _howling_ with laughter.

“Did it uh, hurt anything-” Nio asked tentatively.

“Yes, Did it spare the skydom from the plague that is your genitals?” Anre said, genuinely curious.

“I assure you, my sword is perfectly fine-” Siete was cut off by everyone around him making disgusted noises, save for Song, who kept laughing at him.

“Did you _seriously_ just call your dick a sword!?” She cackled.

Siete sighed. “Song, you’ve never seen a dick in your life.”

“I would like it to stay that way.”

“I’m with her on that one.” Tien added.

Nio made a noise of agreement. “Mmhm.”

Song continued. “Speaking of your genitals-”

Siete groaned.

“Has Six been informed of your little mishap?” She purred, about to pounce on another opportunity to roast him.

“....”

“OOOOOOOOO! Keeping secrets from your Boyfriend!! That’s _Not good_ Si-si!!!” Sarasa butted in.

Siete ignored the nickname. “He’s probably training, would be bad to bother him.”

“You don’t wanna tell him because he would be _absolutely merciless.”_ Song said. Six would _hear_ the smirk in her voice.

 _To be fair, she’s not wrong…_ Six mused, a grin tugging at his lips. He was still pretty hungry, deciding now was a time for a dramatic entrance.

Turning and stepping into the room, he acted as normal as possible. “Mercy has no place in a fistfight.”

Song was, in fact, smirking. “Or in a roast session, come on, Siete, fess up.”

Six glanced at him from the corner of the mask’s eyes. His white shirt was in shreds, swords placed on the table behind him. There were a few scratches on his chest, a bruise on his abdomen, three large claw marks raking down his abs, anything lower covered by-

A white cloak with red lining, hastily knotted around his hips. It barely covered more than his stupid swimsuit, but it was better than nothing.

“...I take it that it missed your weak point?”

“Yeah, thank the-”

“Tragic.”

The others looked at him in near awe.

“I thought you would want to take it off yourself Six.” Song noted.

He shrugged.

Siete grinned, spotting an opportunity to jump in. “I mean, not like I get much use out of it with you.”

There was a silence. The instant the words left his mouth, it dawned on Siete how bad that was.

Six felt the sudden primal urge to finish what Baihu had started.

Somehow, he suppressed it, turning towards the kitchen and walking there as quickly as he could while hiding the sudden surge of ugly feelings. Routing through the cabinets, he heard shuffling, Song mumbling something. Footsteps out of the room.

Finding nothing of interest in the kitchen, he turned around, ready to return to his room and attempt to sleep before dinner.

He almost made it all the way to the hall before he felt a hand on his wrist.

“Six. I’m sorry.”

This was not the first apology he’s heard from Siete, and likely not the last. _I’ve gotten soft. Can’t believe I’m willing to hear him out…_

Six didn’t respond, motioning for Siete to lead the way.

***

Six would hate to admit that the view wasn't that bad.

Siete was by no means unattractive in a purely physical sense, (save for perhaps his stupid, stupid hair) with softly defined muscles that moved in extremely enticing ways. Some movements only seen in battle, arms displaying a power unlike any other Six had seen.

Siete’s room was actually pretty sparse, only a few personal trinkets (all gifts from crewmates or souvenirs) and a bookshelf packed with old records of swords and weaponsmithing.

Six was sitting on the bed, feet on the floor, looking over at the other side of the room by the closet, where Siete was ‘Changing’.

Lost in thought, he found himself staring, eyes tracing over the lines of his partner’s back, down his spine, past all the scars-

“I don't think ya want me to put clothes on, do ya?”

Six grunted, eyes now running up and down Siete's chest.

“Come on, at least take the mask off, I wanna know what you're looking at~” Siete said, striding forward. His voice dipped into a rumble as he spoke.

Raising an eyebrow, Six looked up at him as he stepped forward, taking a seat in his lap, obnoxiously swinging his arms over Six's shoulders. _Is this why I’m willing to hear him out? To even forgive him?_

Siete pushed back the hood of his cloak, softly stroking his ears as he did. “I could always take it off for ya.”

Six stayed still, his ears slowly returning to their normal position. He continued to drag his eyes up and down Siete's form, the way his stomach folded and stretched as he sat in his lap, the noticeable bundles of muscles in his thigh, one always more prominent than the others as he shifted positions.

The silence must have worried the swordsman, breaking it by softly speaking into Six’s ear. “Do you want me to get off ya? This too far?”

“No.”

An actual answer from Six made his eyebrows creep up in surprise. He was ready to get turned down, truth be told. Left high and dry to take care of himself with the slight disappoint of his own hand.

“Than what do you want?”

Six pursed his lips from behind the mask, a hand boldly placing itself on Siete's bare thigh.

Siete kissed his neck softly. “It’s alright, I can wait.”

Moving the hand upwards, he got a pleased hum.

“You're much more tolerable like this.” He commented. Siete would always shut up when he knew Six was uncertain.

“Hmm, so I've heard.”

He let his thumb rub circles into the surprisingly soft skin, moving his head closer to Siete's while still watching the way the skin dipped and rose with the gentle pressure.

He could feel Siete’s breath on his ear. “Mask off?”

Nodding, he looked away, lifting up his chin so the most of the metal could be removed, leaving the eyepiece on the right side if his face.

“This too?”

Ears twitching, he shook his head.

“Gotcha, gotcha…” the corners of his mouth turned upwards, a hand unlacing from around Six’s neck to cup his cheek and guide their lips together.

The feeling of warmth on his lips was strange, but extremely enjoyable. Tongues crossing the boundaries of their lips, running over teeth and lip alike. Siete always took special care to not cut himself on Six’s needle-like canines, believing they were best put to use sinking into his skin.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Siete getting hard. He almost wanted to smile to himself. He enjoyed making him hot and bothered, took great pride in getting him to shut up and listen.

They pulled apart, Siete drinking in the beautiful blush on Six’s face. “I don't think you need your coak on, do you?”

He shook his head, wrapping an arm around Siete's waist as he leaned forward, unclasping the cloth from his shoulders.

“It would be a shame if that got stained.” He added, tossing it by his torn up shirt. Hands dancing down his partner’s back, he turned, kissing the base of his ears.

A pitiful squeak escaped him, ears flicking backwards. Hot breath and soft lips against his sensitive ears never failed to get him going, make him all soft and blushy.

“I have an idea.”

“What.”

“Actually, it's more of a _statement_ than anything but-”

“Just spit it out.”

“I wanna suck you off.”

Six sat there for a moment, processing what was blurted from Siete’s stupid mouth. _Well. That's a new one._

“Too much, or-”

“... Do it.”

Peppering Six’s cheeks with kisses, he fiddled with the buttons of his thick pants, trying (and struggling) to open them. Six was a little too impatient to wait, wanting to get this new thing over with.

“On your knees.”

Six’s unexpected order halted his movements, and Six swore his breathing hitched before he nodded and scrambled off of his lap, quickly sitting on the cold hardwood.

As soon as he was off, Six effortlessly popped all of the buttons open, grabbing his cock and giving it a few strokes.

“Ooo~ no undies~”

“Say something like that again and I'll suffocate you on this.” He grumbled, a hand threading through Siete’s messy hair, yanking his head forward.

He had no right to look so excited, eyes sparkling like the sword spirits he prized so much. Six loosened his grip on his hair, and Siete slid forward, starting to press kisses along the underside, one hand slowly stroking it. The other gripped Six’s thigh, kneading the muscle.

A shiver traveled up Six’s spine. That felt… _good._ He harboured doubts upon Siete’s initial suggestion, but he was quickly regretting them. The small bursts of sensation blindsided him, how could someone _kissing your dick_ feel so good?

The hand in his hair tensed, tugging at a few locks. Siete was quite pleased to know that this was getting _something_ out of Six.

A whine spilled from his mouth as Siete’s tongue made contact with the tip, giving it a teasing lick before making a long stripe of saliva from the base all the way up.

The image of Siete on his knees _licking at his cock_ was so _obscene-_ Six had no idea how this idea even occurred to him. It seemed to… submissive, too vulnerable. That’s not who Siete was, he was always on guard- even if others didn’t realize it.

Lips around the tip of his cock snapped him out of his musing. His hands were trembling, a blush covering his face and descending down his neck.

“Si-siete…”

He looked up, not removing his mouth from Six’s dick. Six could tell he was silently asking for Six’s feelings.

“..mhmm… Good…”

Siete seemed pretty pleased with that response, somehow managing to sink his mouth deeper, tongue running along the smooth underside. The hand on his thigh moved up higher, pushing up his shirt.

His second free hand slid into Siete’s messy hair, gently tugging at it. He watched in awe as Siete just kept fitting more, and more and more-

Soft breaths ruffled the fluffy grey hair at the base of his dick, Siete's nose brushing against the sensitive skin.

_He fit. My entire dick. In his mouth._

Six could barely function, to be honest. Siete's hands were grabbing at his back and sides like his life practically depended on it, and his mouth was so wet and _hot and new and good-_

He let out a strangled moan as Siete started moving back, only to inch back forwards again. Such a thing should be impossible, there was no way Siete was going to be able to keep doing this-

Six quickly realized he had been greatly underestimating the sheer devotion Siete had. The man refused to stop moving his tongue or bobbing his head forward, reveling in the gross, wet noises said movements made.

Six couldn't keep his mouth shut, babbling and whining and moaning as Siete continued to go down on him.

Pulling at Siete's hair, his hips jumped forward, shoving his cock into the amazing heat of his mouth. For a moment, he felt guilt threaten to drown him- but the way Siete moaned- the way the vibrations felt around him… He couldn't dwell on it now.

This felt so different than anything he had ever experienced… granted he didn't have much experience to begin with, but he had enough to know that this was maybe the greatest thing to ever happen to him.

Pulling at the messy blonde hairs, he rolled his hips forward again, groaning as he felt Siete's tongue scramble to lick every inch if skin it could.

He was getting close. This was possibly a record for him, although he hoped Siete wasn't keeping track. He kept rolling his hips, loving the way Siete reacted to the movements.

“Getting- close-”

His stomach was on fire. This was so, so hot. The only other time he had ever been so close to coming this hard was-

Oh. Oh no.

_I might just knot his mouth by accident._

That was easily the worst possible outcome. Sure, it would shut Siete up, but having someone leech of your dick for a solid 30 minutes did not sound fun.

He also wouldn't want to explain how the leader of the Eternals _suffocated on a dick._

_His dick, specifically._

The coils in his abdomen grew tighter, and Siete seemed to recognize this, his pace picking up, head bobbing with nearly inhuman ease.

Clawing at his head, pulling at his hair, Six tried to get as close as he could- he wanted to make this last…

“‘M close-”

The way Siete slid back, only to dive forward again, fingers digging into Six’s hips as he buried his face in the hair and pale skin-

Six yanked his head back, feeling the blood starting to surge forward- the gathering of warmth at the base of his cock.

Siete seemed to get the idea- or at least, Six hoped he did- engulfing only half of his dick this time around, sucking and licking in the most _perfect ways-_

Six hadn’t _yowled_ in a long, long time. Hips kicking forward, he resisted the urge to shove Siete all the way down to the base, rocking into his lips as he came in his mouth, likely tearing up clumps of his hair. _Not that it’s going to make much of a difference with hair like his…_

The pleasure washed over him, his hips slowing down. He felt sticky, pants clinging to him and soaked in sweat, his shirt not much better.

Siete pulled back, making a show of swallowing everything he could. Something that made Six very, very red, and also very, very hard. Somehow, he had no idea how his dick was capable of staying erect after something that good.

“You taste good…” Siete grinned, licking his lips.

Six was panting, ears lowered.

“You liked that, Yeah?” He asked, bracing himself using Six’s legs as he slowly started to stand.

The amount of fluid around Siete’s crotch was a detail not unnoticed by him.

If anything, it turned him on.

Six turned as the swordsman collapsed onto the bed.

“How did you…” _Learn that? Hear of that? Who did you practice on?!_

Siete chuckled, possibly reading his mind. “Told ya I’m the greatest swordsman in all the skydoms…”

Six groaned, flopping back onto the bed. “Please don't use that euphemism again.”

“It sounds way cooler than admitting I've been with a _lot_ of guys.”

Six’s ears flicked back. He knew it was perfectly reasonable to assume that Siete had been with other people before this, but it still rubbed him the wrong way. Were they better than he was? Was Siete just settling?

A kiss was planted on his cheek, drawing his attention. He turned and looked over to Siete, hair more of a mess than usual, drool (or likely cum) still at the corners of his mouth, eyes a little wet, blush dusting his cheeks.

“You're thinking about something.”

“... It’s Nothing.”

Siete raised an eyebrow. Six should have known he would see right through him.

“You don't have to pay me back or anything. If you want to stop now thats-”

Six cut him off with a kiss. Knowing full well that he was going to taste disgusting. But if there was anyone he was going to overlook something like that for, it was him.

He struggled to take off his pants, One hand pushing them down, the other running a hand through his boyfriend’s hair.

Wet noises and muffled moans filled the room, Siete helping him strip down.

Pulling apart, he took of his tight shirt, Siete taking the opportunity to kiss and caress everything within reach.

He ran his hand over a small scar on Six’s chest. “This one is new…” he noted, before planting a kiss to the raised skin. “Got it from training?”

“Sen’s fault.”

Siete chuckled, breath making Six’s skin tingle. “Amazed you can remember them all…”

Six shrugged, ears flicking.

He wondered why Siete was staring at him, and then he realized his mistake.

“Nno! Not the ears!” He squeaked, but it was too late. Siete had already made it his life’s mission to kiss and nibble and even _lick_ every inch of his big grey ears.

“I can’t help it!! They’re too cute!!” Siete protested, wrapping his arms around Six’s chest, pinning the poor erune underneath him.

“Damn- you’re heavy…”

“Just more of me to love then.”

Six wanted to roll his eyes, but he couldn’t. He was used to those kinds of comments at this point.

They stared at each other for a while, until Siete suddenly perked up. _I swear every time something dawns on him his stupid little antenna thing twitches…_

“How could I forget the _best part-”_

Six actually did roll his eyes this time, sighing as Siete shoved his face in the crux of his neck and shoulder.

A skilled tongue traced his jaw, moving down his neck, placing kisses on his collarbone.

Whimpering, he clawed at Siete’s side, hips squirming under his weight. Both of them were hard, Six feeling the obvious presence on an erection on his leg.

A bite right below his jaw coaxed a moan from him, a soft tongue lapping at the spot before moving on.

All the blood in his body had traveled to his face or dick, and it was almost embarrassing how easy it was to rile him up.

The mask fragment over his right side clattered to the ground, catching his partner’s attention, the man pulling away from his neck, lips shining with saliva.

“You didn’t have too-”

Suddenly being flipped on his back interrupted Siete’s assurance. Six nearly hit the wall of the cabin, but he didn’t care, immediately slamming their mouths together.

It was rougher- teeth clacking and lips almost bitten, Siete running his tongue along Six’s sharp canines.

Their hands didn’t sit idly, grabbing at hips, brushing over erections, Siete being so bold as to grip Six’s ass, rolling his body in an attempt to gain friction.

“Pass me.. The-”

He didn’t even need to finish, the clear bottle being shoved into his hand.

Siete was breathless under him. “Are you going to… ride me?”

He sputtered, ears flicking down, face likely growing even redder. “Uh, I was just going to, um…” weakly motioning to their dicks, which were pretty close together.

“Ooh... Forget I asked, that sounds great too.”

With a shaky hold, he poured the oil onto his hand, plugging the cork back in and passing it back, Siete putting it on the bedside table.

His ears started to raise up, trying to hear every noise as he tenitavely gripped Siete’s cock. Swallowing an insane amount of saliva, he moved his hips, adjusting so he could stroke them together.

A whimper escaped his throat. It was almost too much. He was so turned on it almost _hurt_ , his slick hand and the warmth and feeling of Siete almost burning.

Choking back whines and moans, he started pumping their cocks in unison. (or as close as he could get in his current state.)

The friction was so good- he couldn’t go for very long, moaning as he came.

Blinking away the waves of pleasure, he gulped, looking down at the mess he had made all over Siete’s stomach.

He let go of his softening dick, focusing on Siete- pumping him in the most effective way he could remember.

Weakly, he tried to push away the arm he had thrown over his face, very displeased as to being denied the pleasure of seeing his face.

“Come on, don’t hide…”

“You’re the one to talk” Siete scoffed, obeying the erune’s order. “You’re doing so- Hah- Good…”

He was going to melt under the praise, speeding up his movements until finally Siete came with a warbled noise Six could only guess was an attempt at his name.

Panting and tired, Six rolled off of him, laying down on his back.

He heard Siete shift and then speak. “Fuck, you're beautiful…”

Six would have to disagree. He was covered in love bites, his hair was a mess, and the sweat was forming a gross film on his skin. He had just _rubbed their dicks together_ and Siete had _nearly suffocated on his knot._

‘Beautiful’ should not be a term used in situations like this one.

“You don’t believe me, do you.”

“No, not really…”

Opening one eye, he could see Siete pouting like a child.

“...Sor-”

“No apologizing!” Siete huffed, putting his hands on his hips. “One day I’ll make you believe it!”

A dry laugh escaped him. “Sure you will…”

Slightly clammy hands cupped his cheeks, and he looked to Siete.

_Oh that’s so unfair._

The way he smiled made Six want to _cry_ , and that was saying something. There was so, so much gentleness in his face… he thought that look was only reserved for the twins when they weren’t looking.

“I’ll love you till the end of time, you know that?”

Six wanted his mask back, the honest proclamation of love making him feel… vulnerable. _No. Weakness doesn’t make my chest like this-_

_Love. How the fuck could I forget that?!_

“Even if I finished what that tiger started?”

The silence made Six almost regret saying that, but the ensuing laughter quickly eased those fears.

“I need an answer Siete…”

“Yeah, I’ll still love ya!” Siete said, trying to calm down a little. “What, you got plans?”

“...Maybe.”

Siete smiled, resting his head on Six’s chest. “I didn’t know you were capable of making jokes.”

“I didn’t know you could fit an entire dick into your mouth. Looks like we’re both learning things today.”

“It’s quite the talent, not every guy can pull that off without dying.”

“I think your big mouth probably helps.”

“HEY!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to kudo, comment, or HMU on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep) If you really want to yell at me/express your heated opinions!


End file.
